


Nous trois...

by Zeegzag



Series: Une simple histoire de famille [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Allusions à un possible Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Parfois, les motivations de Genesis lui échappent complètement…
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Series: Une simple histoire de famille [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Nous trois...

1

Angeal se réveille en sursaut et, l'espace d'un instant, a du mal à reconnaître la pièce où il se trouve. Puis il avise la penderie – ouverte sur un amoncellement de vêtements dont les trois quarts n'ont plus été portés depuis longtemps –, la pile de livres, près de la porte, et le fauteuil familier, à sa droite.

Sur sa gauche, la lueur d'une lampe de chevet qui lui agresse les yeux. Les plissant, il questionne :

— Quelle heure il est ?

Couché sur le flanc, Genesis lui tourne le dos.

— Deux heures.

Un livre dans une main, l'autre jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, il porte sur le nez des lunettes de lecture – dont personne, en dehors d'Angeal et de son opticien, ne connaissent l'existence. Serait-il surpris avec qu'il nierait jusqu'au bout qu'elles lui appartiennent et prétendrait les porter dans le seul but de voir quelle tête il peut avoir avec.

Angeal pousse un grognement.

— Je me suis endormi.

— Comme une masse.

Cessant de jouer avec ses cheveux, Genesis tourne la page qu'il était en train de lire. Angeal se gratte le torse, les poils qu'il y rencontre crissant sur son passage. Puis il étouffe un bâillement, avant de dire d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil :

— Faut que je me lève…

Ce sur un ton qui se veut décidé, mais sans que son corps ne daigne pour autant bouger d'un iota. Il faut dire que le matelas de Genesis est bien plus confortable que le sien, que l'oreiller derrière sa tête est si accueillant qu'il rechigne à le quitter et que, par-dessus le marché, retourner dans sa chambre signifie se retrouver seul, dans son lit, sans un corps chaud contre lequel se rendormir.

Genesis hausse les épaules.

— Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas, pour changer ?

— Tu sais bien qu'on doit être discrets.

— Je sais surtout que je me moque de ce qu'on pourrait ou ne pourrait pas penser.

Angeal soupire. Ils ont déjà eu cette conversation, bien sûr. Plusieurs fois. Et même trop souvent à son goût. Seulement, ça ne change en rien le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas uniquement d'une histoire de ce que Pierre, Paul ou Jacques pourrait penser de les savoir ensemble. C'est également une question de règlement. Et le règlement interne du SOLDAT est plutôt strict, en ce qui concerne les relations entre ses membres.

Et même si en tant que Premières classes, il est peu probable qu'on leur cause de gros soucis, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est à eux que revient la charge de montrer l'exemple.

_Et puis surtout, c'est note vie privée !_

Roulant sur le flanc, il tend une main vers Genesis et lui dépose un baiser au creux du cou. Voilà maintenant un an qu'ils ont entamé cette relation; un an qu'ils ont daigné reconnaître qu'ils ne se laissaient pas indifférents et que ça valait donc peut-être le coup de se laisser une chance.

_Par contre, on peut pas dire que ce soit tous les jours faciles…_

Même si à aucun moment, il n'a regretté d'avoir pris ce risque.

À son contact, il peut entendre Genesis grogner. Lui adressant un regard par-dessus son épaule, celui-ci lance :

— Je suis sérieux, 'Geal ! Je m'en moque. Et si ça ne plaît pas à la direction, alors je me ferai un plaisir de lui dire ma façon de penser.

— Tu vas juste t'attirer des ennuis, soupire Angeal.

— Et pourtant, ça ne me fait pas peur. Peut-être que tu devrais en prendre de la graine, pour changer ?

Cette fois, Angeal se passe de réponse. Se contente de venir lui embrasser l'épaule, d'en suivre la courbe de ses lèvres, avant de relever les yeux sur son compagnon.

On ne peut pas dire que le regard dont le gratifie à présent Genesis soit des plus engageants. Il sent bien qu'il l'agace à vouloir éviter la confrontation, mais il n'a vraiment pas l'énergie de se disputer avec lui. Il va donc pour se lever quand un point sombre, du côté de l'œil droit de son compagnon, attire son attention.

Tendant les mains vers lui, il lui retire ses lunettes sans que celui-ci ne cherche à l'en empêcher; se contente seulement de durcir son regard, comme pour lui signaler que s'il espère s'approcher davantage, il risque de lui arriver des bricoles.

Mais Angeal, qui braque maintenant un doigt dans sa direction, lance simplement :

— Je savais bien que tu te maquillais !

Face à lui, c'est comme si Genesis se hérissait de tous les côtés. Drapé dans sa dignité, il rétorque :

— Est-ce que tu me cherches ?

— C'est bon, Gen'. T'as des traces noires sous l'œil et même moi qui n'y connais rien, je peux dire que c'est ton mascara qui a coulé.

En réponse, Genesis pousse un juron et porte une main au coupable. Son œil encore visible se chargeant d'éclairs, Angeal se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de garder le silence.

— Je te préviens que si tu en parles à Sephiroth, tu vas le regretter !

Et à Angeal de battre des paupières, paumé.

— Pourquoi tu voudrais que je lui en parle ?

— J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Contente-toi de la fermer !

— Sérieusement…

En vérité, ça fait un moment que lui et Sephiroth ont des doutes à ce sujet, mais Genesis s'est toujours obstiné à nier les faits – même quand ceux-ci étaient plus qu'évidents. Ce n'est donc pas une surprise pour lui, mais simplement la première preuve assez costaude pour que son compagnon ne puisse se contenter de la balayer d'un revers de la main.

Ce dernier, tout en râlant, tente d'essuyer les traces incriminantes, mais ne réussit qu'à aggraver les dégâts. Le regardant faire, Angeal dit :

— T'as vraiment pas besoin de ça, tu sais ?

— Ah tu crois ça ? lui répond Genesis, dont l'expression ne s'est toujours pas adoucie. Mais je te rappelle que je suis en compétition avec Monsieur parfait. Et Monsieur parfait a si peu besoin d'artifices que tout le monde, en comparaison de lui, paraît fade.

— C'est ridicule.

— Pour toi, peut-être. Mais moi, je suis obligé d'y mettre du mien si je veux espérer ressortir à ses côtés.

Un discours qui ne manque pas de le troubler. Il n'ignore pas, bien entendu, le sentiment de rivalité qui habite Genesis à l'égard de Sephiroth. C'est quelque chose que son compagnon n'a jamais cherché à dissimuler et dont tout le SOLDAT a connaissance. Cependant, c'est bien la première fois qu'il a l'impression que derrière cette attitude compétitive, il n'y a pas qu'une question d'orgueil, mais également d'insécurité.

— Hé, dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Moi, je te trouve beau au naturel.

Ce qui sonne plutôt tarte, même à son oreille. Quant à Genesis, c'est à présent d'un air méprisant qu'il le fixe.

— Au vu de tes goûts, Angeal, j'espère que tu ne t'imaginais pas que je le prendrais comme un compliment ?

— Sympa !

Avec un grognement, Angeal s'extirpe du lit et commence à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées au pied de celui-ci. Couché sur le dos, Genesis a porté un doigt à ses lèvres. Et tandis qu'Angeal entreprend de passer son caleçon, il fait remarquer :

— Enfin, je dis ça, mais il est vrai que tu en pinces pour Monsieur parfait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir cette conversation ? grommelle Angeal, qui sautille à présent sur un pied et tente de faire entrer le second dans sa chaussette.

— Parce que tu ne fais que tourner autour du pot, alors que ça fait déjà un moment que tu aurais dû te déclarer à lui ?

— Tu peux pas comprendre.

— Essaye autre chose, 'Geal, lui répond Genesis en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Ce que je veux dire, reprend Angeal en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour enfiler son autre chaussette. C'est que ça n'a jamais eu aucune chance de fonctionner.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que les hommes ne l'intéressent pas ?

— Je crois surtout que personne ne l'intéresse et que ça va durer. Et puis… (Attrapant son haut d'uniforme, il l'enfile, parvient tant bien que mal à en passer le col roulé, avant d'ajouter :) Maintenant, c'est avec toi que je suis.

Ce qui arrache un petit rire désagréable à Genesis.

— Je suis très touché, mon cœur, mais on est censé être un couple libre.

— M'appelle pas comme ça, grogne Angeal en récupérant son pantalon.

Derrière lui, il peut entendre le froissement des draps. Les doigts de Genesis viennent rencontrer son bras, le long duquel ils glissent lentement.

— Fais-lui ta déclaration, va ! Je te promets que tant que tu ne me négligeras pas, je ne serai pas jaloux.

— Ce qui sonne comme un piège, mais passons.

Se remettant debout, il remonte son pantalon et peut voir l'agacement revenir crisper les traits de Genesis.

Il ne comprend définitivement pas pourquoi celui-ci semble à ce point désireux de le voir se déclarer. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il essaye de l'y inciter. Mais aussi vrai qu'Angeal a des sentiments pour Sephiroth – des sentiments qui datent d'avant sa mise en couple avec Genesis – il n'est pas décidé à prendre le risque de fragiliser leur amitié. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoie, il ne l'a de toute façon jamais vu dans une relation avec qui que ce soit et ne l'a pas davantage entendu évoquer le fait que quelqu'un pourrait l'intéresser. Il n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas au courant pour lui et Genesis et, même s'il pouvait exister la moindre chance pour que Sephiroth accepte ses sentiments, le fait qu'il soit en couple les ruinerait certainement.

En fait, qu'importe la direction où il peut regarder, cette relation est déjà morte avant même d'avoir commencée. Quant à lui, il n'est pas le genre d'homme à préférer courir après des chimères qui ne lui apporteront jamais aucun bonheur, plutôt que d'apprécier ce qu'il possède déjà.

— Allez, je file, dit-il en se penchant en direction de son compagnon pour l'embrasser.

— Je dirais plutôt que tu te défiles.

— Gen'…

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'un jour, tu vas le regretter.

Sans doute. Mais ce ne sera rien en comparaison des regrets qui pourraient le hanter si sa relation avec Sephiroth devait être irrémédiablement abîmée suite à sa déclaration. Genesis le trouve peut-être lâche, mais en ce qui le concerne, il se croit en vérité lucide.

— Bonne nuit, Gen'.

Les lèvres qu'il vient rencontrer des siennes ne sont pas très accueillantes et il comprend qu'il n'en obtiendra pas davantage ce soir. Avec un soupir, il récupère ses derniers effets et, après un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon, quitte finalement l'appartement de celui-ci…

2

Genesis n'est pas franchement de meilleure humeur, le lendemain matin. L'expression maussade, c'est sans prêter attention aux SOLDATs qui le saluent qu'il remonte les couloirs du Département.

À force, il ne sait vraiment plus quoi dire pour convaincre Angeal de se déclarer à leur ami. Surtout que si cet imbécile ne se secoue pas un peu, il passera bien quelqu'un pour le lui rafler sous le nez et il n'aura ensuite plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

_On n'aura plus que nos yeux pour pleurer._

Car de son avis, ce n'est pas parce que Sephiroth paraît indifférent aux relations romantiques qu'il l'est réellement. Il le soupçonne même d'avoir en ce moment des vues sur quelqu'un et ça l'enrage chaque jour un peu plus de ne pas parvenir à deviner de qui il s'agit.

_Mais ce n'est pas encore trop tard pour rattraper le coup. Et si Angeal daignait se bouger un peu, je…_

— Tu es en retard !

Coupé dans son cheminement de pensées, Genesis découvre qu'il a atteint le bureau de Lazard. Sephiroth et Angeal sont déjà là, mais leur directeur, lui, est encore aux abonnés absents. Il consulte donc l'heure sur son téléphone portable, avant de hausser les épaules. Tout juste six minutes. Il y a vraiment des fois où il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire de ces deux-là.

— Bonjour quand même à vous deux, répond-il. Et Angeal, je te l'ai déjà dit : tant que Lazard n'est pas derrière son bureau, personne n'est en retard.

— Il l'était il n'y a pas une minute.

— Et maintenant il n'y est plus. (Il écarte les mains.) La règle s'applique donc toujours !

En réponse, Angeal grogne. Sephiroth, lui, se tient appuyé contre le bureau situé près de l'entrée de pièce. Les bras croisés, un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Tournant son regard en direction d'Angeal, Genesis lui désigne leur ami d'un mouvement de la tête. Et comme l'expression de son compagnon se fait réprobatrice, c'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Vraiment, mais quel empoté !_

Avec un sourire, il vient donc s'appuyer à son tour contre le bureau et questionne à l'intention de Sephiroth :

— Dis-moi la vérité : il est arrivé après toi et Lazard et maintenant, il me fait la morale alors qu'il est aussi fautif que moi ?

— Je suis arrivé à l'heure !

— Avec exactement trente-trois secondes de retard, précise Sephiroth, ce qui arrache un rire à Genesis.

— Parce qu'on en est à compter les secondes, maintenant ?

— Un retard est un retard, 'Geal. Et je suis certain que notre ami ici présent approuvera !

Disant cela, il arque un sourcil et tourne les yeux en direction de Sephiroth. Ce dernier se contente toutefois de sourire, peu désireux de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Tout en continuant de l'observer, Genesis émet un bruit de gorge songeur – toutefois si discret que ses amis, qui sont à présent en train de discuter de la réunion à venir, n'y prêtent pas attention. Se tiennent devant lui les deux êtres qui lui sont le plus chers… même si en ce qui concerne Sephiroth, la torture elle-même ne parviendrait pas à le lui faire avouer.

_En tout cas pas tant que cet idiot qui se prétend mon ami d'enfance ne se sera pas jeté à l'eau._

Car Angeal n'est en vérité pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments pour celui que l'on qualifie ici, à Midgar, de héros. Ses sentiments sont même plus anciens que ceux d'Angeal, mais… tout comme lui, Genesis n'a jamais osé se dévoiler.

Pas par crainte de voir Sephiroth s'éloigner de lui s'il le faisait, non ! Mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas courir le risque d'être rejeté. Car même s'il s'évertue à le nier et cache le tout sous un manteau d'arrogance, il admire depuis trop longtemps l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés pour supporter l'idée que celui-ci pourrait le repousser. Et au final, ce ne serait pas Sephiroth qui abîmerait leur relation, mais bien lui-même.

_Mais si Angeal se déclarait…_

Si Angeal se déclarait… si Sephiroth acceptait de répondre à ses sentiments bien que celui-ci soit déjà en couple, alors Genesis est persuadé qu'il en irait de même pour les siens. Que ce serait bien plus simple pour eux trois. Que leur relation s'en trouverait bien plus forte…

… _et intéressante…_

… qu'elle ne l'a été jusqu'ici.

_Et puis Angeal est costaud. Il pourra supporter un rejet._

Contrairement à lui, qui verrait son sentiment d'insécurité exploser face à cet homme qu'il ne parvient à rattraper malgré ses efforts.

_Oui, s'il accepte Angeal, il m'acceptera moi aussi. Il ne peut pas en être autrement._

Reste le problème que son compagnon se révèle aussi têtu que lui et qu'il ignore s'il parviendra à le faire fléchir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux tous.

— Messieurs, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

À l'entrée de Lazard, les trois Premières classes redressent leur position. Et tandis que leur directeur va prendre place derrière son bureau – allumant au passage l'ordinateur qui s'y trouve –, Genesis tourne les yeux vers Sephiroth. Peut voir ce dernier en faire de même et, un sourcil arqué, sembler lui demander si quelque chose ne va pas. En réponse, il se contente de hausser les épaules et de fermer les yeux.

_Mon ami, le destin est cruel…_

Dans sa tête, les vers du quatrième acte de Loveless défilent lentement. L'aident à se détendre et à se recentrer. Parvenu au bout, il rouvre les yeux et découvre que Lazard a déjà commencé le débriefing de leur dernière mission. Genesis ne l'écoute toutefois que d'une oreille, toute son attention de nouveau dirigée en direction de Sephiroth.

Car en cet instant, celui-ci s'avère aussi peu concentré que lui-même. Un fait rare et d'autant plus surprenant que le regard de celui-ci, au lieu d'être tourné en direction de Lazard, est tout dédié à Angeal. Son égarement ne dure toutefois qu'une poignée de secondes et, déjà, Sephiroth a retrouvé l'attitude toute professionnelle qu'il lui connaît bien.

_Est-ce que je viens de rêver… ?_

Non, il est certain de ce qu'il a vu ! Certain que la façon dont Sephiroth observait Angeal n'était pas celle que l'on réserve à un simple ami. Qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort. Mais aussi un soupçon de frustration.

Laissant son regard aller et venir de Sephiroth à Angeal, à ces imbéciles qui, visiblement, se plaisent l'un l'autre, mais sont incapables de se l'avouer, il sent comme un soulagement s'emparer de lui.

_Peut-être… que le destin n'est pas si cruel, en fin de compte._

À cette pensée, un sourire lui monte aux lèvres. Son esprit, lui, a complètement cessé de s'intéresser à la réunion qui est en court. Vogue déjà en direction de lendemains prometteurs… si proches et si lointains à la fois.


End file.
